horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Te Recuerdo
Disculpen, pero porque afirman que "I Remember You" es el nombre de este episodio? He leido la wiki "Adventure Time" y segun ellos aun no es oficial el cambio de nombre. Un título alternativo para este episodio es "I Remember You", aunque todavía no se sabe si este es el título original o el nuevo título. Story Board Disculpen a mi me parece que el Story Board que salio que era para Reign of Gunters puede que era para "I Remember You" Pero lo pusieron mal en Frederator Studios, como cuando pensaron que el Rey Helado y Marceline cantarian juntos en el episodio Reign of Gunters. FinnElUmano (discusión) 17:05 11 oct 2012 (UTC) ¿Creen que el capítulo revelará secretos de Marceline? No sé ni cómo decirlo, pero ya vi los 2 preview y creo que se sabrá más acerca de Marceline y el Rey Helado. La verdad siento que será este mi capítulo favorito y supongo que será loco. Díganme ustedes, ¿Se revelarán secretos? ¿Acaso la canción será mejor que las otras? No lo sé pero alguien dígame su opinión. M4rcy88 (discusión) 02:47 13 oct 2012 (UTC) alguien sabe donde verlo online gracias por su atencion (leo)190.252.230.151 02:17 17 oct 2012 (UTC) oigan alguien podria decirme como se toca la cancion de i remember you? porq aunq no tengo el instrumento original se puede hacer con un teclado pero cuales serian las notas? muchas gracias a todos n.n hachiko187.233.233.59 16:34 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Roach estannum (discusión) 01:52 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Alguen save donde puedo ver la fecha de estreno ¿qn eu parte de la pagina de cartoonwtworck? pasen link Hachiko, busca el blog de Rebecca Sugar, ella suele subir las canciones, sino no lo encuentras me dices. Roach, CN no sube las fechas de estreno, por lo pronto, en el spot de estrenos de febrero no esta HDA, esperemos hasta marzo. Kaarinaa (discusión) 14:38 19 feb 2013 (UTC) hola soy fakundo y no se si has visto el episodio aparece en https://www.youtube.com/user/0nick0alex0 para mi este es el episodio mas triste que vi y luego en una semana se estrena simon y marcy que es la continuacion de este faltan 3 semanas en latinoamerica para el estreno Fakundo222 (discusión) 17:34 6 mar 2013 (UTC) '''Hola fakundo, '''lamento mucho decepcionarte pero el de Simon and Marcy sale hasta el 25 TT-TT y no creo que den I remember you en LA sino hasta abril. Ojalá y esté equivocada. saludos Kaarinaa (discusión) 18:36 6 mar 2013 (UTC) el rey hielo era simon como se llame.vaya Creio que hay un error o no se si entendi aml porque cuando no se ha estrenado el episodio en Lationoamerica aparece un anuncio y debajo de la carta de titulo al princiopio dice: Fecha de estreno L.A 08 Julio 2013 Y apenas estamos a 14 junio? es un error HDA BMO (discusión) 00:21 15 jun 2013 (UTC) No creo que salga el jueves ya que en Sur-America (Perú) mayormente los episodios salen los lunes y no creo que salga el jueves, si no es oficial avisenme Flambo.cl (discusión) 02:27 25 jul 2013 (UTC)Flambo.cl La cancion es diferente! Segun el episodio que salio hoy (1/8/2013) se afirma que la cancion es diferente la de Castellano de Latinoamerica y España Flambo.cl (discusión) 20:11 1 ago 2013 (UTC)Flambo.cl